moviepediafandomcom_de-20200213-history
In the Name of the Son/Wikia-Kritik
Im Jahr 2010 ging eine Schockwelle durch die Welt, als die Aufklärung der Fälle von sexuellem Missbrauch innerhalb der katholischen Kirche so richtig ins Rollen kam. Opfer wurden explizit aufgefordert, ihr Schweigen zu brechen, man richtete Gesprächshotlines ein und das Thema war monatelang nicht mehr aus den Presse-Schlagzeilen wegzudenken. Die Masse der Verbrechen, die ans Tageslicht gebracht wurden und die beispiellosen Taktiken der Vertuschung innerhalb der Institutionen lösten allgemeines Entsetzen aus und nicht wenige werden in Gedanken an die Täter saftige Gewaltfantasien entwickelt haben. Der belgische Regisseur Vincent Lannoo hat seine in einer schwarzen Komödie verarbeitet, die die Absurdität und Scheinheiligkeit vieler kirchlicher Praktiken und Überzeugungen an den Pranger stellt. 250px|rightElisabeth lebt ein Leben, wie aus einem christlichen Bilderbuch. Die Mutter von zwei Söhnen engagiert sich eherenamtlich, moderiert eine Radio-Talkshow, in der sie Anrufer in Glaubensfragen berät, backt Kuchen und ist immer für ihren liebenden Ehemann da. Als die Kirche ihre Gemeinde dazu aufruft, Priester bei sich aufzunehmen, ist sie natürlich die erste, die bereitwillig die Tür öffnet und einen sympathischen Geistlichen in ihre Familie aufnimmt. Ihre heile Welt wird jäh erschüttert, als ihr Mann von einem seiner regelmäßigen Jagdausflüge mit dem 13-jährigen Sohn Jean-Charles nicht mehr zurück kommt, weil er sich mit einer defekten Waffe das Hirn weggeschossen hat. Der schöne Schein erleidet mehr und mehr Risse, als sich dann herausstellt, dass diese Ausflüge alles andere als ruhige Vater-Sohn-Trips in die Natur waren. Tatsächlich haben die beiden an einem christlich-fanatischen Kriegscamp teilgenommen, bei dem wild gewordene Gläubige Osama bin Laden-Figuren den Kopf abschlugen. Jean-Charles sucht nach der schlimmen Tragödie den Beistand des Priesters, der allerdings ein ganz irdisches Interesse an dem Jungen hat. Als Elisabeth einen Hilferuf ignoriert, macht auch Jean-Charles vom Gewehr seines toten Vaters Gebrauch und schon wieder hat die Familie eins ihrer Mitglieder verloren. Als sie von kirchlicher Seite keinerlei Beistand erhält, nimmt Elisabeth die Sache selbst in die Hand und begibt sich auf einen blutigen Rachefeldzug. 250px|leftIn the Name of the Son lässt wenig Gutes an Glauben und Regligion, aber zum Glück ruht der Film sich nicht auf plattem Kirchen-Bashing aus. Wenn Elisabeth in ihrer Talkshow ins Straucheln gerät, weil ihre Antworten auf Fragen wie "Kommen eigentlich alle Chinesen in die Hölle, weil sie keine Christen sind und wenn nicht - wieso soll ich mich dann überhaupt taufen lassen?" alles andere als überzeugend sind, sorgt das für einige Lacher im Publikum. Trotzdem kann man nicht anders, als das Vertrauen der Mutter in eine höhere Macht zu bewundern und muss ihre Bemühungen, die Trauer und Wut mit christlicher Nächstenliebe zu überwinden, respektieren. Als dann aber auch ihr Maß irgendwann voll ist, und die Visage des Bischofs mit einer chinesischen Teekanne zermanscht wird, kann man nicht anders, als innerlich in sehr unchristlichen Applaus auszubrechen. Für diese Entwicklung lässt sich der Regisseur viel Zeit und deshalb ist sie gut nachvollziehbar und verliert trotz komischer Überhöhungen nicht an Bedeutung. 250px|rightWas dann folgt wirkt leider viel zu überstürzt. Ein beschuldigter Geistlicher nach dem anderen muss das Zeitliche segnen, ohne dass Elisabeth sich annähernd die Mühe macht, die Anschuldigungen zu überprüfen. Aus unerfindlichen Gründen ist ihr jüngster Sohn ständig mit von der Partie und der Film wechselt in einen Rythmus, der verglichen mit der ersten Hälfte wie ein Zeitraffer wirkt. Es will eine neue Art von Komik in das Geschehen gebracht werden, die vorher auf subtilere Art und Weise viel ansprechender erreicht wurde. Leider hat der Film letztendlich nicht das Gleichgewicht zwischen den tragikomischen Elementen und der Rachethematik gefunden. Trotzdem ist er definitiv einen Blick wert. Fazit: In the Name of the Son ist eine unterhaltsame schwarze Komödie, die am besten funktioniert, wenn die Situationen nicht zu gestellt und übertrieben wirken. Die Instutution der katholischen Kirche ist in sich leider absurd genug - da muss man kaum noch nachhelfen. Kategorie:Wikia-Kritik Kategorie:Fantasy Filmfest 2013